Conventional disposal methods for solid toxic wastes are landfills and include incineration, the application of engineered bacteria, land farming or simply removal to another area. The latter method does not resolve the problem but merely delays a problem that has to be handled at a later time.
One method of treating waste water utilizing an aerating process is disclosed in Canadian Patent 1,182,227 to Hume, issued Feb. 5, 1985. In this process, effluent is treated such that substantially no sludge is formed. Toxic effluent is first skimmed to remove floating oil and other solids. The effluent is then vigorously mixed and aerated so the waste material present in the effluent is maintained in suspension such that minimum flocculation occurs. The mixing and aeration continues for a sufficient period of time to permit remediation of a substantial portion of the waste material. The mixed and aerated effluent is then passed through an oxidation basin or basins for reduction of substantially all the remaining portion of the waste material.